Community
Community is a housing addition introduced in the update Homecoming Community shares a similar social structure to Guilds . Various ranks can be set up for specific community members starting with the Leader. While up to 20 members can be in a community, only 5 plots can be connected and actively displayed at any given time. In addition to the plots, there is ample space between the plots that players can decorate together. A Community would be a good option for a Guild to use as Guild housing , but a solo player with the right funds (currently 50 Platinum or 600 Service Tokens) could use the space for themselves, assigning the ranks to their own alts. Creating a Community To create a Community, players will need to go to the Housing authority in their home capitals (Thayd or Illium ). Talk with the Housing NPC in front of the city's Housing display and decide on a name for your Community. Any chracter who can create guilds and circles can establish a Community. At the current price of 50 Platinum, they are not cheap, so players may want to split the cost with friends. If players are short on funds, don't forget that C.R.E.D.D. can still be purchased for cash, and sold in-game for Platinum. Just keep in mind that C.R.E.D.D. is $20 USD each and the in-game exchange price fluctuates. Once the community has been established, the leader can then send invites using the Social window (O) and selecting the Housing Tab. There will be two options - Neighbors and Community - community name. Select the community and use the Add Member button to add community members. If added members are not showing, they are probably offline. Use the gear icon to the right to show offline members and to set Rank permissions. Community Leader and Ranks The character creating the Community will initially be considered the Leader. They can then assign other players or their own alts - ranks. Ranks will decide what a player can do while in the Community housing plot and what they will see. A character with appropriate permission can reserve a plot if the space is available. This can only be revoked by that player, or another with authority. A player with a lower rank can have their own personal housing plot show in an available Community slot for the duration of their play session but will not be able to reserve the space permanently. While the plot is assigned to the Community, the player will not be able to visit it as a single housing plot. After the player has logged off that character, the plot will no longer be visible in the Community and will once again be available as a single plot to that character (and any alts or previously assigned neighbors). To set Rank permissions and promote community members, the Leader will need to go to their social (O) window, select the Housing tab and then Community. Click on the member's name in the list and use the Promote button to promote. Use the gear on the right side of the window in the list to change and set ranks. Donating and Placing Decor All Community members can donate decorations directly from their crate while at the Community, and provided they have the option via their rank, can place donated objects in the allotted space. External Links Homecoming Update Community Housing Category:Housing